Napęd na cztery koła (2003)
left Jaka jest tajemnica sukcesów Juvetusu? Odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta. Juve jest jak samochód na cztery koła – a te koła to Buffon, Thuram, Nedved i Del Piero thumb|left|Rynkowa wartość Juventusu w 2003 roku Jest taka stara, piłkarska zasada we Włoszech. Każdy zespół buduje się od tyłu. Co to znaczy? Ano to, że najważniejsze jest „zamurowanie dostępu do własnej bramki. Dopiero potem można myśleć o ataku! I chociaż w Juventusie najważniejszą postacią jest Alex Del Piero, to nawet tak wspaniały napastnik jak on nie byłby w stanie nic zrobić, gdyby nie jego kolesi z obrony! Zespół idealny! Taki jest cały Juventus. Obrona zespołu z Turynu jest tak szczelna jak wielki mur w Chinach. Pomoc to idealna maszyna, która nigdy się nie myli. No i atak – dwa żądła potrafiące uderzać celniej, a niżeli pociski rakietowe sterowane przez satelitę! No i jest też chyba najlepszy bramkarz świata – Gianluigi Buffon! thumb|Jego gol w mecze z Realem był prawdziwym dziełem sztuki. Alex w dwumeczu z ekipą z Madrytu błyszczał bardziej od Ronaldo, Zidane'a czy Figo Kat Barcelony Ten chłopak ma zaledwie 25 lat, a już pojechał dwa razy na mistrzostwa świata, wywalczył puchar UEFA oraz dwa mistrzostwa Włoch. Buffon debiutował w Serie A jako siedemnastolatek. Już w Parmie grał doskonale, ale po przejściu do Juve (za 32 mln dolarów), stał się wręcz broniącym ideałem. Na długo zapamiętają go kibice Barcelony. W rewanżowym meczu Champions League na Camp Nou, Buffon był prawdziwym cudotwórcą. Tylko dzięki jego interwencją w ogóle doszło do półfinału z Realem Madryt. Równie dobrze z hiszpańskimi zespołami zagrał najlepszy obrońca świata – Lilliam Thuram! Pojedynek z niedźwiedziem thumb|Największy nieobecny finał Ligi Mistrzów szanse Juve znacznie maleją! Francuz doskonale rozumie się na boisku z Buffonem. I nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Przecież zanim spotkali się w Turynie, obaj grali razem w Parmie. Lilliam to jeden najbardziej doświadczonych graczy Juve. Był już mistrzem świata i Europy. Jego zalety prędkość i ogromna siła. Walka bark w bark z Thuramem, to jak pojedynek z niedźwiedziem. Gdyby ktoś chciał kiedyś wyprodukować idealnego robota-obrońcę, to najłatwiej byłoby sklonować Francuza i wepchnąć w niego parę obwodów elektrycznych. Dajcie mu zagrać! Jeżeli pojedynek z Thuramem, to przyjemność porównywalna do walki z miśkiem, to jak opisać grę przeciwko Nedvedowi? Gdyby ktoś doczepił mu do szyi kilka samochodów, Czech nawet niż zauważyłby nowego łańcuszka i dalej zasuwał po boisku. To on strzelił rozstrzygającego gola w dwumeczu z Realem. Niestety ze względu na żółte kartki nie wystąpi w finale Ligi Mistrzów. To wielka strata dla tego widowiska, tak twierdzą gazety nawet w Hiszpanii: - UEFA powinna wziąć przykład z NBA – pisze gazeta AS i dodaje: - Oni nigdy by nie pozwolili na to, żeby gwiazda z powodu kary nie zagrała w finale. Dajcie Nedvedowi zagrać! Tajemnica sukcesu Na szczęście, kibice wiedzą, kto może zastąpić w finale Czecha. Na pozycji Pavla powinien wystąpić Alex del Piero! Tak, tak! Wystarczy go cofnąć, aby atakował zza pleców napastników. Tylko czy w ten sposób można marnować tak wspaniały talent? Del Piero ma już na swoim koncie 100 strzelonych goli dla Juve! Ale jemu ciągle jest mało i twierdzi, że: ''- Juventus to klub idealny. Wszędzie mamy odpowiednich ludzi na odpowiednich stanowiskach. I to właśnie jest nasza tajemnica sukcesu!'' Kategoria:Artykuły prasowe